


This is a defender's job Part 2 (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chibi, Croatian National Team, Crossover, Digital Art, English National Team, Fanart, Gen, UEFA Nations League, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Stones vs Perisic on UEFA Nations League Group Stage.





	This is a defender's job Part 2 (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> From <https://twitter.com/England/status/1051175987084488704> "Well done, Stonesy!" ;)  
> Part 1 -> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311559>  
> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).  
> 

Thank you for watching.


End file.
